Iron Wolf: Demons Within/Fortune Favors the Bold
It flashes about 2 years forward, Locke steps through a front door shouting he is home. He is now living in a newly build town in Drakensberg. He is then approached by Hannah, who says she is glad he is back and they share a kiss. Locke tells her that there is no need to worry. He tells her that Typhoon should be too occupied with recent affairs in South America, but Hannah reveals her dismay for the punks he meets. Locke tells her that everything is and will always be all right and they share one more kiss before the screen cuts to Locke, JJ and another guy in a backstreet waiting. The other guy expresses his discontent for their contact, saying that the guys have been unreliable in the past. JJ tells the guy, adressing him with Ebrahim, that they got everything set up just fine and that there's no need to worry. A car stops at the end of the alley and a few guys step out. Right before JJ tells Ebrahim that everything is fine, another car stops at the other end of the alley, making him take back his words. The guys, obviously carrying around poorly hidden weapons, surround the group. One guy steps forward, telling Locke that Typhoon is considering retreating from the area and that they should settle who's actually in charge of the place once they are gone. Locke reassures that they already settled that and that he should only focus on the deal. The guy snaps his fingers, making his goons raise their weapons, and he tells Locke his reign is over, saying he is not fit to be a warlord if he plans deals like this so pitiful. He then asks where the weapons are, which makes Locke smirk and tell him above. The guy looks above, showing sharpshooters on top of the roofs, who rain fire upon the goons. Locke tackles the guy and tells him one more time that he is in charge and then proceeds to kill him. They leave the place with the guy's cellphone and leave behind a note with Locke's signature on the guy's corpse. Inside a car, Locke is browsing through the cellphone, looking for contacts. He tells JJ he found the guy who must've pulled the strings on this, identifying him as Duncan Reddy. JJ asks what to do now and Locke responds that they need to erase cancer cells or they'll just spread in their body. They drive the car to Reddy's whereabouts. During the ride, Locke's smoking a cigarette, leaning towards the car window. JJ asks Locke if it is because Typhoon is losing power, that people become free which makes them do stupid things, to which Locke replies that he thinks everyone should be free, giving an unsatisfactory answer. They arrive at a brothel and set a foot inside. While receiving a warm welcome of the ladies, a member at the bar tries to alarm others of Locke's and JJ's presence, but is shoved a pistol in face before doing so. They have him open a secret door, revealing a room occupied by several men who are drinking and smoking. Interrupting the atmosphere, Locke shows his gun and tells everyone to step into the armory, where they store the weapons they receive, except Reddy, who tries to comfort them and to take it easy. The other men step into the armory, which JJ locks and they sit down comfortably on the other end of a poker table. Reddy sighs and lights a cigar, saying that what has been done can't be undone, offering a cigar to both. They both decline, and rather asks what Reddy thought he was doing. Reddy explains that their monopoly is crumbling. The knowledge has spread, they are well-armed, it was a matter of time before they would start revolting and that he was planning on being the first to take the throne. JJ laughs and looks at Locke, who nods and tells Reddy that there's no throne, since they are not civilians under his rule, they are his slaves. Reddy argues that they made him, but before he is finished, Locke fires his pistol from the hip, killing Reddy. Locke and JJ leave the room a moment and tell the ladies to go, since they are free. After entering their car and driving away, the brother explodes, killing the men under Reddy's command and destroying the supplied weapons.